Y sí
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: ¿Y sí lo que ves no se siente real? ¿Qué harías? Touya y Shaoran decidieron dejar ser felices a Sakura y a Yukito como Clow lo estableció tras el Juicio, pero esa rara sensación en ellos los hará cambiar de parecer. Mas al ver que aquella pareja no estaba tan sólida como esperaban Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC
1. Y sí

**Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC**

 **Tema : Qué hubiera pasado si Yukito correspondía a los sentimientos de Sakura.**

 **Palabras : 428**

 **Fecha de Publicación: 24 de Abril 2018**

* * *

Lo **s personajes de Sakura no me pertenecen. De todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron, decidí hacer esto xD**

* * *

 **Y sí…**

…

Aquella noche en el templo Tsukimine había terminado todo.

El juicio por las cartas Clow había terminado declarando a la joven elegida por Kerberos como la actual dueña de las cartas y él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Y menos al ver la alegría de la castaña cuando Yue volvió a tomar la forma de Yukito yendo a su encuentro.

Por alguna razón, no pudo tolerar el abrazo que ambos se dieron así que, en silencio y sin ser notado, giró sobre sus pies y se regresó a su departamento.

Sabía que era la hora de volver a casa, ya nada quedaba por hacer en Japón. Entró a su habitación, sacó su maleta del armario y comenzó a llenarlo con su ropa. No quería pensar en nada, pero su cabeza estaba llena de situaciones confusas. _¿Por qué sentía que nada debía ser así?_

Tomó uno de los libros que tenía en su escritorio y al hacerlo, notó un resaltador en una de las páginas, lo abrió encontrándose ahí con una frase que lo haría aún más afirmar la resolución de volver a Hong Kong y nunca más volver.

 _«El lazo entre los guardianes de las Cartas y su nuevo dueño será de total obediencia y devoción. Kerberos será quien lo aconseje, mientras que Yue será quien lo ame y proteja.»_

Guardó el libro de mala gana en su maleta. No tenía que preocuparse por nada. Después de todo, Yue era la persona más importante para esa niña, así que todo estaba en el lugar que correspondía estar y él tenía ahora que volver a casa con las responsabilidades que tenía allá.

Y cuando las vacaciones de verano acabaron todos se dieron cuenta que Shaoran Li ya no iba a regresar.

…

Por el otro lado, estaba Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de la dueña actual de las cartas, quien también tenía el presentimiento de que nada era como debía ser, pero no lograba encontrar la razón.

Ni siquiera Kaho había sabido que decirle. Solo había desaparecido como había llegado.

Observaba a quien había sido su amigo durante ese tiempo muy apegado a su hermana, protegiéndola, ayudándola con sus tareas e incluso haciéndola sonreír.

Todo estaba mal… ¿o es que él así lo quería en realidad?

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, nada parecía darle una respuesta. No le quedaba más que resignarse a ser simplemente el observador, como siempre… Esperando que, a ninguna de esas personas tan importantes para él, como lo eran Sakura y Yukito, les pasara nada malo.


	2. Quizás

**Para no dejarlos a todos con el pendiente... Voy a continuarlo...**

 **¡Regresaré el cauce de las cosas a su verdadera naturaleza de alguna forma!**

 **Fecha de Publicación: 24 de Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Palabras: 590**

…

 **Y sí…**

… **quizás**

…

Sakura realmente no entendía que era lo que le sucedía. Debería estar contenta, la persona que ella más quería estaba a su lado, la cuidaba y la protegía. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando el peligro de transformar las nuevas cartas la sorprendía, se encontraba buscando a otra persona?

¿Por qué esa sensación de vacío se instalaba en su pecho cuando transformaba una nueva carta? ¿Por qué los brazos de Yukito no se sentían tan cálidos como esperaba, cuando ella perdía las fuerzas?

 _¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?_

Y para sumarle a su torbellino de pensamientos, ese día se encontraba mirando el banco vacío tras ella, con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba semanas preguntándose eso también y aún no tenía una respuesta. ¿ _Por qué Li se había ido sin decir nada?_ Apoyó la mano en el escritorio con un poco de melancolía, melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para Tomoyo.

—Es extraño que se haya ido sin despedirse —comentó Tomoyo trayendo a Sakura a la realidad, ésta la miró para afirmar y luego volvió la mirada al banco.

—Pensé que éramos amigos —dijo apretando la mano sobre el escritorio—. Esa sonrisa que me dio tras el juicio final me hizo pensar que estábamos siendo más cercanos, incluso pasábamos más tiempo juntos… Entonces… —bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos—, ¿por qué no se despidió? ¿Por qué se fue así?

—Es a él a quien buscas, ¿verdad? —le susurró, viendo hacia sus lados. Ya nadie quedaba en el salón de clases, Sakura se tensó—. No olvides que siempre estoy grabándote Sakura, siempre veo como buscas a alguien cuando estás en peligro, como esperas que un ataque salido de la nada, te salve.

Sakura la miró confundida. _¿Sería eso? ¿Sería a Li, a quién ella buscaba en situaciones peligrosas? ¿Por qué?_

Trató de pensar un poco en ello.

¿Sería que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo como compañero? A sus apariciones en el momento justo, a sus palabras hirientes pero precisas, a sus consejos y sobre todo a la ayuda que el ofrecía a la hora de enfrentar dificultades.

 _¿Sería que lo extrañaba?_

—Vamos Sakura —Tomoyo le tomó la mano para guiarla fuera del establecimiento—. Lo mejor será que vayas a casa y descanses.

Pero en la casa tampoco podía descansar, ahí veía a su hermano siempre con la mirada en la nada, triste, melancólico, sin ánimos de discutir con ella… Era tan parecido a la visión de Yue que no le gustaba estar ahí. No le gustaba estar en su casa.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Tomoyo de repente— El joven Yukito vino a buscarte una vez más —Sakura levantó la mirada y observó al joven de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Realmente estaba enamorada de él, Yukito era su primer amor… sin embargo, _¿por qué no estaba feliz de verlo en ese momento?_

El dolor de su pecho se hacía cada vez más y más grande e ignorando a ambos. Sakura se largó a correr con destino a ningún lugar.

...

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba siempre pendiente de su amiga Sakura, la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla triste. Así que verla tan afectada por la partida del joven Li, la hizo decidir por hacer algo al respecto. Ni bien llegó a su casa, prendió la computadora y mientras ésta se iniciaba, empezó a buscar entre varios papeles, uno en específico. Uno que tenía el correo electrónico de la única persona que podría aclararle el asunto que estaba pasando: Li Meiling.


	3. Entonces

**Esto ya se salió de control... mi imaginación también... así que sigan acompañándome a arreglar las parejas que están mal :)**

 **Fecha de Publicación: 25 de Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1050**

…

 **Y sí…**

… **entonces**

…

—Y eso es todo lo que ha sucedido, madre —concluyó Shaoran. Le había informado a ésta, todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en Tomoeda.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No tengo nada más que reportar —volvió a concluir. Ieran lo observó, ella conocía a su hijo a la perfección y sabía que algo le faltaba agregar al asunto.

—¿Nada más que quieras decirme? —la mujer de cabellera oscura lo vio dudar.

—¿Puedo ser honesto con usted?

—Eso es lo que espero, Shaoran —le informó su madre.

—Encuentro que ir a Japón fue una pérdida de tiempo, que me hizo perder meses de entrenamiento y preparación —exclamó exasperado.

—¿Perdida de tiempo? —aquello la sorprendió. Había hablado con Meiling cuando regresó de aquel país y claramente su sobrina le había resaltado que su hijo había mostrado varias mejoras en su personalidad.

—Sí las cartas Clow ya tenían una dueña establecida desde que Clow falleció, fue una pérdida de tiempo enviarme a mí por ellas.

—¿Estás seguro que no has sacado ninguna lección valiosa de tus meses en ese país?

Shaoran observó a su madre, sabía que estaba tratando de hundirse en sus pensamientos para que le contara más cosas, pero él se negaba a hablar. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su madre? ¿Qué sentía que era otra persona? ¿Qué la dueña de las cartas había calado hondo en su ser y le había dado un vuelco a su corazón? ¿Qué cosas infantiles eran esas? Sí, sonaba muy infantil, y aunque él era solo un niño, no podía pensar como tal.

—No madre, definitivamente no rescato nada —respondió de manera seria. Ieran movió con negación la cabeza, pues no interferiría más con eso. Aunque ella ya sabía la verdad, esperaría a que su hijo se diera cuenta de todo.

—Mañana le daré una lista de entrenamiento a Wei, descansa por hoy.

…

Las semanas para Shaoran se volvieron prácticamente días. El entrenamiento y su lectura habían avanzado considerablemente. Mantener la cabeza ocupada era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ahora estaba preparándose para entrenar con Meiling, defensa en artes marciales, pero su compañera estaba llegando tarde. La impuntualidad de su prima lo estaba fastidiando, él odiaba a las personas impuntuales… sobre todo porque le recordaban a alguien que luchaba por sacar de su cabeza.

—¡Llegas tarde! —le gritó en cuanto vio a la jovencita acercársele.

—¡No seas gruñón, Shaoran! —protestó Meiling—. Estaba conversando con…

—No me interesa —la interrumpió—, si vas a seguir entrenando conmigo, no juegues con mi tiempo.

Meiling apretó los labios para no tirarle una maldición a su amado Shaoran. Tras hablar con Tomoyo, pudo darse cuenta de algo. No solo Sakura estaba rara, sino que también Shaoran. Ambos habían sido afectados por el otro, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que el Shaoran apático hubiera regresado, no le gustaba para nada. ¡Estaba empezando a odiarlo!

—¿Señorita Meiling? —Wei se agachó un poco, buscando la mirada rubí de la mencionada— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Es que estaba hablando con Daidouji —le comentó apretando los puños—, al parecer Kinomoto está teniendo problemas otra vez…

—¿Qué dijiste? —Meiling observó a su primo sorprendida. Por un par de segundos, había visto de nuevo al Shaoran de Japón con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos marrones. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho—. Digo —tosió para acomodar su voz—, ¿sabes que le sucede a esa niña? —el tono despectivo, ya no convencía a Meiling.

—Las cartas Clow ya no le obedecen —comentó con una mueca—, las ha tenido que cambiar a su magia, y está pasando por muchas dificultades porque hacerlo le consume mucha energía.

Shaoran se sintió de repente sin energías, cayó al suelo sin entender porque aquello le afectaba tanto. Meiling le pidió a Wei que los dejara solos por un momento, cuando se retiró, Meiling se arrodilló frente a su primo.

—¿Estás preocupado por ella?

—No —dijo corriendo la mirada.

—No me mientas —le pidió, buscándole la mirada con su mano derecha—, ¿Te preocupa Kinomoto?

—Bueno… yo —no podía mentirle mirándola a los ojos—. Sí —respondió cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó, alejándose un poco para quedar sentada en el suelo— ¿Por qué volviste?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió, aunque sabía que era mentira. Se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos y luego volvió a hablar—. Pase lo que pase, ella está con su persona especial, aunque pase dificultades ella sonreirá por estar con él… Mi preocupación es infundada y no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

—O sea, ¿regresaste por qué pensaste que ella era feliz con esa persona? —la pregunta de Meiling la puso entre la espada y la pared, sabía que contestarla le haría mucho daño a su prima y él no quería eso—. La verdad, Shaoran.

—La verdad… —suspiró—, es que sí.

—Entonces, si ella es feliz como piensas —Meiling apretó los puños con rabia, y la voz se le tomó un poco—, ¿Por qué busca y extraña a otra persona?

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Sí Kinomoto es feliz con Tsukishiro, ¿por qué te busca a ti cuando tiene problemas? ¿Por qué te extraña a ti?

—Meiling, yo…

—Te gusta ella, ¿verdad?

—No le he puesto un nombre a lo que siento —juntó sus piernas, las flexionó y apoyó la frente en las rodillas—, lo siento Meiling…

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros lo miró melancólica, sabía que lo que iba a hacer sería muy doloroso para ella, pero no podían vivir en una mentira. Eso era mucho peor para ella que cualquier cosa.

—Eres libre —le dijo. Shaoran levantó la mirada, sin comprender sus palabras—. Dije que eres libre, vete —le pidió poniéndose de pie— No quiero verte así, vete. Y no importa lo que sea que pase con la despistada de Kinomoto. No te quiero así aquí… Me gustabas más como eras en Japón, así que te dejo… Nuestro —la voz se le quebró un poco, por lo que Shaoran se puso de pie para acercársele, pero ésta se lo prohibió, mirándolo con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas que no soltaría frente a él— compromiso está roto.

Y sin otra palabra más, se fue corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

—Meiling… —fue lo único que pudo susurrar el castaño.


	4. Regreso

**¡Eh! ¡Eh! Sigamos con esto... que hay que arreglar la línea del tiempo xDD**

F **echa de Publicación:** **26 de Abril 2018**

 **Palabras : 930**

* * *

 **Y sí…**

 **Regreso…**

 **…**

Sakura estaba desesperada.

Había nockeado a Kero en un ataque desesperado por cambiar las cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura y no solo eso, también había causado que _Carrera_ se saliera de control.

Se sentía pésimo consigo misma.

Últimamente nada le salía bien, estaba más distraída de lo normal, al punto que ni siquiera tomó su celular para poder pedirle ayuda a Yue o a Tomoyo. Sentía que se iba a volver loca en cualquier momento con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

La bicicleta se detuvo. Al fin una buena señal.

Sakura afirmó su báculo de la estrella con ambas manos y miró fijamente a la carta.

—Regresa —le pidió. Pero la carta escondida en la bicicleta de Touya no le hacía caso, en su plan de huida, trepó por la pared de la biblioteca para evitar que pudiera acercarse a ella.

Activó _Salto_ y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró atraparla. Al contrario, cayó en caída libre directo a chocarse contra el piso. Cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe, cuando escuchó que una voz conocida la llamaba a gritos por su nombre, aquello le hizo abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Nunca se azotó contra el piso, una cortina de viento verde la rodeó completamente, depositándola en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el recién llegado, preocupado. Ella afirmó, pero no quería pestañear, no quería cerrar sus ojos y pensar que era una ilusión frente a ella— ¿Esos son los extraños sucesos? —le volvió a preguntar y, al no tener respuesta, la puso de pie— ¡Despierta! —le pidió. Sakura afirmó y tomó con fuerza el báculo en sus manos. Aquella voz la hacía sentir bien, como si toda la fuerza volvía a su ser, como si su cabeza se limpiara de confusos sentimientos y fue entonces, cuando comprendió como ayudar a la carta.

No necesito la fuerza para convencer a _Carrera_ de que volviera a ser una carta. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y la convirtió en carta Sakura, giró sobre sus pies para enfrentarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada… su vista se fue a negro y cayó desmayada.

…

—¿Quién rayos es a esta…? —las palabras de Touya Kinomoto murieron en sus labios cuando al abrir la puerta, observó frente a él, al joven chino con su hermana desmayada en brazos— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?

—La encontré así —dijo sin mirarlo mucho, tenía la mirada pegada en la joven de cabellos castaños que dormía en sus brazos—. Solo está dormida porque su energía está al límite. Tómala —le pidió. Touya tomó a su hermana en brazos y miró al mocoso. Lo odiaba, eso no había cambiado, pero por alguna razón, su regreso le daba una especie de paz que hace tiempo no sentía.

Mejor dicho, que no sentía desde el dichoso juicio final.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le pidió, buscando energías de donde no tenía, para no mirarlo de mal forma— No le digas que yo la traje.

—Por mí nunca regresaste, mocoso —afirmó despectivamente, pero la sonrisa que acompañó la frase, segundo después, dejó a Shaoran más tranquilo—. Vete a casa, yo me encargo de mi hermana.

—Gracias —dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia para luego cerrar la puerta al salir.

Touya miró una vez más a su hermana, la pequeña monstruo se veía feliz… y agradecía en el fondo de su pecho, que el mocoso sea el causante.

…

Sakura no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero aquella mañana se despertó renovada. Como si todos sus problemas se hubieran ido. Se sentó en la cama a medio vestir, abrazando el libro de las cartas contra su pecho.

 _«Sakura_ »

Aun podía escuchar su voz llamándola y el calor de los brazos del joven rodeándola, aquello se había sentido tan real, que le costaba creer que lo había soñado. _¿Tanto lo extrañaba?_ Suspiró.

Extrañaba mucho a su amigo Li.

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar. Se miró al espejo una vez más y sonrió. _¡Tenía que seguir adelante!_

Cuando bajó las escaleras, pasó algo curioso. Touya, su hermano, que llevaba semanas enteras con la mirada perdida, estaba haciendo el desayuno y la saludó con su antiguo nombre.

«Monstruo»

Odiaba ese apodo, pero volver a escucharlo solo generó que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin explicación.

—¿Qué pasa monstruo? —preguntó Touya, un tanto preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le afirmó—, estoy bien —y tras secarse las lágrimas con el revés de su mano, se dispuso a desayunar.

…

El grado quinto de la primaria Tomoeda esperaba por el profesor Terada conversando entre todos, Eriol -el actual alumno de intercambio- hablaba con Sakura de lo feliz que se veía, si le había pasado algo bueno. Sakura afirmó.

—Tuve un sueño muy bonito —solo alcanzó a responder eso, cuando el profesor entró a la sala, pidiéndole a todos que tomaran asiento.

Tomoyo observó a Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír también.

—Tengo una buena noticia para todos —informó el profesor con una sonrisa—. Su permiso por ausencia terminó, así que un viejo compañero, ya está de nuevo con nosotros —tras esa frase, muchos empezaron a preguntarse de quien se trataría.

Sakura que tenía el rostro sostenido por ambas manos, se extrañó de repente. Reconocía la magia de la persona tras la puerta.

—¡Pasa! —ordenó el profesor— Estoy seguro que muchos querrán saludarte —la puerta se abrió y los murmullos no tardaron en llenar la sala, Sakura sorprendida, olvidó como respirar.

—Buenos días —el joven castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia— Soy Li Shaoran y me alegra volver con ustedes.


	5. Cercanos

Ah... adoré escribir esto... xD ¡Vamos que ya pasé los cinco cap xDD

F **echa de Publicación:** **26 de Abril 2018**

 **Palabras : 1010**

* * *

 **Y sí…**

 **Cercanos.**

 **…**

Sakura estaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Tomoyo la miraba desde su banco contagiada de su emoción. La joven Daidouji sabía que había hecho lo correcto cuando se comunicó con Meiling, aunque la pobre había quedado destrozada, quería la felicidad para aquel par; y ella también.

—Disculpen —el joven ingles de gafas, se acercó a Sakura y se apoyó en la ventana— ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo viejo compañero?

—Es Li Shaoran —respondió Sakura con tal sonrisa, que Eriol no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír también.

—Alguien importante para Sakura, por lo que veo —ante aquel comentario, la castaña enrojeció y su voz sonó entre cortada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque desde que el profesor lo presentó esta mañana, no has dejado de sonreír ni un solo instante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con ambas manos en sus mejillas, levemente sonrojada.

—¡Estás divina! —exclamó Tomoyo con la mano bajo su mejilla derecha.

Sakura siguió guardando sus cosas, quería alcanzar a Li que estaba hablando con el profesor, ambos tenían que hablar.

—¿Vas a ir a hablar con Li? —preguntó Eriol observando por la ventana.

—Así es —respondió Sakura.

—Pues deberías apurarte, porque nuestro nuevo compañero viejo, está a punto de salir de la escuela…

—¿Hoe? —exclamó Sakura, al ver como aquello era cierto a través de la ventana— ¡Nos vemos! —tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente fuera del salón.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —soltó Tomoyo con un suspiró. Tomó su mochila y tras una pequeña reverencia a Eriol, salió de la sala.

Eriol se quedó ahí, viendo como Sakura salía tras el joven chino. Su mirada se tornó seria, aquella llegada modificaba sus planes…

…

Sakura había corrido un poco y aún no podía alcanzarlo, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero siguió buscándolo. Fue cuando estaba cerca del parque Pingüino que al fin lo divisó. Tomó aire y lo llamó, pero no usó su apellido… usó su nombre.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó. Pudo ver como el joven se tensaba de espaldas a ella y luego giraba para verla y, ahí, cuando no se lo esperaba, Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El rojo no tardó de cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó bastante cohibido, por un momento había olvidado la impulsividad que tenía la joven.

—¡Lo que quise hacer desde que el profesor Terada te volvió a presentar! —respondió sin soltarlo—. Aun no puedo creer que seas tú, Shaoran —el escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella, lo volvió a tensar.

Sakura se separó y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó avergonzada con sus puños cerrados mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Es que… ayer usaste mi nombre y me sentí tan feliz —le confesó—. Pensé que yo también podría llamarte por tu nombre. ¿Puedo?

—Haz lo que quieras —aquella contestación, hizo que Sakura riera de felicidad.

—Bien, Shaoran —le dijo disfrutando de aquel nombre—, tienes que decirme por qué te fuiste tan así —su voz se fue apagando… lo miró, para luego correr la mirada hacia el rey Pingüino.

—Mi misión estaba lista —respondió sin mirarla—, ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Pero —volvió a mirarlo—, entonces, ¿Por qué regresaste?

Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia la castaña frente a él, podía ver sus ojos verdes brillando con algo que temía fueran lágrimas. Meiling vino a su mente en ese instante, por su auto sacrificio no podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía.

—Regresé porque estaba preocupado por ti —le confesó. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella confesión. Llevó su mano al pecho, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza—. Mi madre me informó que nunca hizo el retiro del colegio, que solo había pedido un permiso de ausencia.

—Y por eso pudiste regresar —Shaoran afirmó—. Por suerte, llegaste justo a tiempo…

—Íbamos con Wei de camino al departamento cuando sentí tu magia —dijo mirando hacia su lado derecho, como recordando a la escena—. Él me ayudó a llevarte a tu casa cuando te desmayaste.

—¡Viste a mi hermano! —exclamó sorprendida. Shaoran volvió a afirmar.

—Sí, le pedí que no te dijera nada —levantó la mirada para observarla una vez más—. Me fui sin despedirme después de todo —llevó la mano a la nuca—, sabía que tendríamos que hablar.

—Entiendo —comentó Sakura y se quedó en silencio, simplemente observándolo. _¿Por qué su corazón no se había calmado? ¿Por qué verlo de nuevo frente a ella le causaba esto? Esa sensación de desconcierto que tenía tras el juicio final, la había abandonado completamente. Se sentía que era ella nuevamente. ¿por qué? No lo entendía todavía. Era como si él tuviera algo de ella, que la hacía sentir incompleta si no estaba cerca._

—Shaoran —lo llamó, él también se había quedado en silencio, pero no había dejado de mirarla—, yo… —pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, suspiró cuando vio el remitente, pero lo dejó sonar.

—¿No vas a contestar? —Sakura negó con la cabeza— Es —Shaoran observó el móvil en la mano de Sakura— esa persona, ¿verdad? —Sakura afirmó— ¿Está bien que no le respondas?

—No importa —dijo, guardándolo en el bolsillo—. ¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—¡A algún lugar para merendar! —exclamó con una sonrisa juntando sus manos en un aplauso— ¡Tengo mucho que contarte sobre las nuevas cartas!

Shaoran la observó, no notó nada raro en ella, así que, tras afirmar, ambos se fueron juntos a comer.

…

—Qué raro —soltó Yukito bajando su celular—, Sakura no contesta —le mencionó a Touya, el moreno giró los ojos con fastidio.

—Debe andar con la cabeza en China —comentó.

—¿Eh? —Yukito lo miró confundido.

—Como sea —dijo resoplando—, ¿quieres venir a casa? —le preguntó— Mañana hay examen, tenemos que estudiar —Touya notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Yukito y luego vio como sus labios se convertían en una sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

—¿Y Akitsuki? —preguntó.

—A esa pesada —gruñó mirando hacia todos lados, esperando no encontrársela—, dejémosla en el colegio.


	6. Guardianes

F **echa de Publicación:** **27 de Abril 2018**

 **Palabras: 761**

* * *

 **Y sí…**

 **Guardianes.**

…

Kero volaba por todo el cuarto de Sakura, enojado.

No podía aceptar que la sola presencia del mocoso chino haya sido suficiente para que Sakura renaciera como una flor de cerezo en plena primavera. ¡No podía tolerarlo! ¡Estaba indignado!

—¡Ya Kero! —protestó Sakura bastante avergonzada—. No te pongas como los demás, ¿sí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó deteniendo su vuelo abruptamente.

—Tomoyo y los demás, incluso Eriol —bajó la mirada—, empezaron a molestarme, porque dicen que me veo muy feliz ahora que Shaoran ha regresado —le respondió. El uso de su nombre de pila, solo empeoró el malhumor del guardián de ojos dorados.

—¡Y encima lo tuteas! —protestó— ¡Y en mi presencia! —Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama para cubrirse el rostro con la almohada.

¿Qué tenía de malo alegrarse porque un amigo había regresado? ¿Qué tenía de malo que, mientras le contaba a Shaoran todo lo que había vivido con las cartas, había podido leer todos los sentimientos que reflejaban su rostro?

Él la había escuchado, la había comprendido y sin dudarlo, le ofreció toda su ayuda. Solo era cuestión de llamarlo y él aparecería para ayudarla. Así, como eran antes las cosas, como ella empezaba a sentir que debían ser las cosas, ya no lo buscaría en vano, él estaría ahí.

…

La felicidad de Sakura era latente esa mañana, sobre todo cuando al bajar a desayunar se encontró con Yukito y su hermano preparando el desayuno, últimamente Yukito había vuelto a ser el amigo inseparable de su hermano, ese que estaba siempre pegado a Touya, y no solo a ella por ser la personalidad falsa de Yue. Eso también le alegró, porque veía a su hermano de mejor ánimo cuando Yukito estaba con él.

Aquello la hizo sentir incomoda.

Miró a los dos amigos conversar en la cocina mientras servían la comida, Touya estaba haciéndole bromas al pobre de Yukito mientras que él le respondía una sonrisa muy cálida.

 _¿Por qué sentía que ella sobraba en esa relación?_

Sacudió su cabeza y disfrutó junto con ellos, aquel maravillo desayuno.

…

Las cosas para Sakura estaban bien, los hechos que la obligaban a cambiar las cartas eran más fáciles de controlar, sobre todo ahora que Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban con ella en cada oportunidad, hasta aquel día.

Aquel día en que sus guardianes no pudieron regresar a sus falsas identidades, aquel día en que Kero y Yukito no podían regresar con ella…

Estaba asustada, ¿ _qué pasaría si sus guardianes se quedaban así?_

No quería pensar en eso, prefirió pensar en que era alguna broma del ser que jugaba con ella y mañana en la mañana, todo volvería a la normalidad… ¡Sí! Eso pensaría para poder sobre llevar esa bizarra situación.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Kerberos a Yue, aprovechando que su dueña estaba bañándose.

—¿El cambio en la ama? —preguntó Yue cruzado de brazos.

—Así es —Kero observó de reojo la mesa donde estaban las cartas Sakura.

—Y no es solo ella —indicó, haciendo que Kerberos volviera a mirarlo—. Hay un cambio en Yukito también —dijo mirándose la mano derecha—. Sé que, si fija su mente en otra persona, empezaré a debilitarme, pero no puedo controlarlo.

—¿Yukito está teniendo dudas de su amor por Sakura? —Yue volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

— Está pasando lo mismo con ella… Siento su cariño por Yukito, eso me da energías para poder seguir existiendo, pero ha estado titubeante.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que el joven que proviene de la familia materna de Clow regresó —indicó. Kerberos entrecerró los ojos fastidiado. Ese mocoso había regresado a desestabilizar todo.

—¿Y lo de Yukito hacia el hermano de Sakura?

—Desde el mismo acontecimiento…

Ambos guardianes se quedaron en silencio.

 _¿Acaso la predicción de Clow podría tener fallas? Las instrucciones que les había dado antes de morir, ¿no eran exactas?_

 _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad?_

—No queda más que seguir observando a nuestra ama—concluyó Yue.

—¿Y el mocoso? —preguntó Kerberos— ¡Está molestándonos!

—Quizás no esté molestando… quizás es el elemento que pone todo en su lugar —Kero lo miró confundido, estaba a punto de pedirle que se explicara, cuando Sakura regresó a su habitación dando un grito por lo asustada que se vio al encontrarse con sus guardianes. No estaba acostumbrada a verlos por largos periodos.

Se acostó observando a Kerberos y a Yue, tenía que buscar la forma de volverlos a la normalidad. Quería volver a estar con Kero y ver a Yukito otra vez. Con esa resolución en la cabeza… se quedó dormida.

* * *

.

* * *

 _¡Los guardianes ya se están dando cuenta que nada es como debía ser!_

 _Continuaré este fic el día lunes :) Ya estoy llegando al capitulo donde todo terminará :)_


	7. Amigos

**Esto se alargó, y concluirá en el capitulo 10 :)**

 **Palabras: 568**

* * *

 **Y si…**

 **Amigos**

…

Desde que Li Shaoran había regresado, Sakura era nuevamente ella misma. Y eso Tomoyo Daidouji lo sabía mejor que nadie, le bastaba segundos para descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. Tomoyo conocía a Sakura mejor que ella misma y era por esos pequeños factores, que estaba segura que su adorada castaña estaba más que encantada con su compañero chino, tanto y, quizás un poco más, de lo que estaba Shaoran por ella.

Sí, era posible.

La mirada de Sakura cuando lo observaba, cuando hablaba de él… todo denotaba una gran admiración por su compañero de clases, a un punto que nunca le había escuchado por el joven Tsukishiro.

Sakura -en Shaoran- había encontrado un compañero, alguien que la entendía, un refugio seguro en el cual resguardarse cuando sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Sakura se hizo dependiente de Shaoran sin percatarse de que aquello no era simplemente por considerarlo su amigo, sino porque, aunque estaba cegada por la atracción hacia su guardián, su corazón le pertenecía a él.

Y Tomoyo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su querida amiga se diera cuenta de ello.

Recordó como conversó con Meiling la noche en que Shaoran volvió a Japón, el dolor que le había provocado saber que su adorado primo estaba enamorado de alguien más; pero no podía engañarse.

Tomoyo comprendía muy bien lo que Meiling sentía, lo vivía a diario cuando observaba a su mejor amiga, esa que el destino quisiera que fuera su prima, esa con quien inconscientemente, había creado un lazo tan cariñoso como el que habían tenido sus madres.

Sonrió.

Porque a pesar de todo, ella era muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó a Shaoran quien observaba oculto como Hiiragizawa conversaba con Sakura, había notado que el joven de Inglaterra estaba muy entretenido hablando con Sakura más de la cuenta, desde que Shaoran había regresado. ¿Estaría probando a Li? ¿Lo haría adrede para ver su reacción? Sabía que Eriol no era una mala persona, pero también podía sentir que había un gran misterio rodeándolo…

Misterio que no evitaría usar a su favor, sobre todo si era para hacer que Shaoran confirmara sus sentimientos por su amiga.

—¡No lo ocultes más! —dijo de repente, obligando que el joven chino diera un salto involuntario. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¡Daidouji! —protestó, casi con el corazón en la boca— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Corroborando lo que creo —comentó colocando su pose de detective.

—No sé de qué hablas —protestó Shaoran, volviendo a mirar la escena que observaba.

—¡Te gusta Sakura! —declaró— ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —exclamó totalmente apenado. Al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, usó su plan B.

—Hable con Meiling —comentó mirándose las uñas derechas despreocupadamente. Shaoran suspiró, por unos segundos había olvidado la buena comunicación de ambas.

—De acuerdo —soltó con resignación—. Sí, me gusta Sakura —confesó, causando una gran y enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo.

—¡Esto se está poniendo muy emocionante! —exclamó juntando sus manos bajo el mentón.

—No lo creo —soltó el otro mirándola—. Ella está con Tsukishiro —comentó. Pero al contrario de él, Tomoyo no pareció verlo como un obstáculo a tal punto que lo tiró frente a Sakura para que se le confesara.

Aquella noche, Shaoran haría su primer intento en confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura. Aquella noche, sería su primer intento fallido.


	8. Sentimientos

_**Palabras: 800**_

 _ **Publicado: 2 de Mayo 2018**_

* * *

 **Y sí…**

… **Sentimientos**

…

La mañana del primero de enero había llegado bastante helada. Aun así, Sakura y Tomoyo lucían unos bellos kimonos en el templo Tsukimine. Habían ido a rezar por un buen año.

Aunque los ánimos estaban bien, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que Touya había tenido que ir por Yukito, _¿es qué algo le estaría pasando_? Apoyó la mano en su pecho, últimamente sentía que algo no estaba bien consigo misma y aunque Yukito era alguien muy importante para ella, prefirió que Touya fuera a verlo.

—¿Sakura? —Tomoyo la miraba con preocupación— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —afirmó, pero estaba claro que no iba a convencer a su amiga—. Creo que la fortuna me dejó algo pensante —se excusó ante la mirada amatista que parecía escanearla.

—¿Quieres distraerte? —le propuso.

—¿Cómo? —inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha confundida.

—¡Estoy segura que hay alguien a quien le encantaría que le diéramos el saludo de año nuevo! —Sakura por primera vez en su vida entendió la indirecta de Tomoyo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pensando en ir a saludar a Shaoran.

—¿Y no le molestará? —preguntó dudosa. Tomoyo la observó, que Sakura entendiera su indirecta solo la emocionó mucho más. Ya faltaba poco, estaba segura de eso.

—¡No lo creo! —Tomoyo tomó su mano para iniciar la caminata—. Estoy segura que estará encantado.

…

Touya llegó a lo de Yukito bastante aterrado. Desde que se habían vuelto cercanos –nuevamente- lo había notado extraño, con más apetito de lo normal y por ocasiones, un tanto trasparente. _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

Entró a la casa del joven de cabellera blanca y lo encontró desmayado en el recibidor. El pánico se instaló en cada rincón de su ser. Se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y tratar de que reaccione, pero fue en vano.

«Maldición» protestó observándolo.

Yukito pareció sentirlo, porque, a duras penas, había abierto sus ojos amarillos para observarlo.

—Touya —pronunció con la voz cansada.

El mencionado se sentía culpable. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido como observador nada de esto estaría pasando; sino se hubiera alegrado de que el chiquillo chino hubiera regresado por su hermana, él no hubiera intentado recuperar a su persona más importante.

Sabía que Yukito no era humano, pero no dejaba de ser la persona más valiosa para él.

Y aunque se lamentaba, no se arrepentía.

—Lo siento, yo —alcanzó a decir Yukito antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Touya suspiró, algo encontraría para reparar su error… Aun si tuviera que darle todo su poder mágico, nunca permitirá que algo le pasara a su _Yuki_.

…

Cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento, Tomoyo pudo ver a dos personas totalmente sonrojadas, haciéndola reír para sus adentros. Rápidamente saludó al dueño de casa, haciendo que Sakura la imitara.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —dijeron ambas haciéndole una reverencia. Pero Shaoran no podía hablar.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Wei detrás de Shaoran. El mayordomo del joven, causó que éste se sonrojara aún peor al verse expuesto, Wei sabía de los sentimientos de Shaoran por la niña castaña frente a ellos— ¡Unas bellas jovencitas nos visitan! —tras el intercambio de deseos de año nuevo, éste las invitó a pasar por una taza de té.

Fue ahí, donde pasó algo que a Sakura la dejó con el corazón latiendo de verdadera felicidad.

«Salvo por su familia directa, nadie llama por su nombre al joven amo»

Estaba feliz, no podía decir que no, que Shaoran le permitiera llamarlo por su nombre, significaba que la había dejado entrar en su círculo más cercano. No cabía en ella tanta felicidad.

Y fue por ese motivo que, cuando se despidieron de Shaoran y Wei, Tomoyo exclamó algo que hizo que Sakura detuviera la marcha.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada Sakura —suspiró como si acabara de ver la escena más romántica de su vida.

—¡Tomoyo! —insistió muerta de curiosidad.

—Es que no sé si debo ser yo, quien te lo diga —se lamentó, corriendo la mirada.

—¡Anda, dime! —le pidió, rosando en lo berrinchuda. Tomoyo sonrió de lado, en realidad, si quería ver la expresión de Sakura al decirle esto.

—Decía que el ambiente en casa de Li se veía armoniosamente familiar porque…

—Porque… —continuó Sakura mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—Yo creo… —las pausas de Tomoyo tenían a Sakura al punto del colapso— que él te gusta —completó, dejándola en suspenso—. Desde hace tiempo lo creo y cada vez que los veo, más me convenzo de eso.

Sakura quitó la mirada de su amiga para mirar el camino, llevó su mano al pecho confundida. ¿Gustarle a ella, Shaoran? ¡Pero si sus sentimientos le pertenecían a Yukito!

Quiso reír, quiso tomarlo como broma y decirle a Tomoyo que estaba totalmente equivocada, pero no pudo.

 _¿Por qué no podía?_


	9. Culpa

_**Solo un capitulo más :)**_

 _ **Palabras: 955**_

* * *

 **Y si…**

 **Culpa**

…

Observar era algo que Eriol Hiiragizawa hacía muy bien desde la ubicación de su banco. Y tras volver de las vacaciones de invierno, las observaciones se tornaron aún más entretenidas.

Principalmente las que consistían en la pequeña Sakura.

La niña amorosa y amable que había conocido, se veía bastante perturbada, sobre todo cuando su mirada verde descansaba en su compañero de fila, en Li Shaoran.

Podía verla perdida, como si trata de analizarse ella misma mientras lo observaba y lo divertido era, que a veces, mientras ella realizaba sus observaciones sobre el muchacho, se encontraba con que él también estaba mirándola. Aquella era una escena muy divertida de observar por las reacciones de ambos ante aquella coincidencia.

Y él sabía a qué se debían esas miradas, él sabía que, aunque Clow había estipulado un par de situaciones, los sentimientos eran algo que no podían ser manipulado por muy poderoso que uno sea. ¿ _Cómo lo sabía_?

Porque cuando aún habitaba en Inglaterra, en una mañana muy fría y brumosa, él comprendió que los sentimientos simplemente nacen y se cultivan… No puedes forzarlos a nada.

…

— _Disculpe —el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos redondos observaba a una mujer con un mapa en la mano, la joven de larga cabellera anaranjada, lo miró de reojo— ¿Necesita ayuda?_

— _No, gracias —respondió amablemente, pero con un deje de desconfianza camuflado en su voz._

— _¿Sentiría vergüenza si un niño la guía por las heladas calles de Inglaterra? —le preguntó cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sumamente relajada._

— _Por supuesto que no —declaró. Para luego, cerrar también los ojos y responderle con la misma sonrisa relajada—. Soy profesora, no le tengo miedo a los niños… —y antes de que Eriol pudiera decirle algo más, ella agregó—, aunque nunca había conocido a un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño._

 _Y en ese momento Eriol lo supo, aquella mujer que parecía tan distraída caminando por las calles, no era una persona ordinaria. Incluso podía sentir la magia lunar que provenía de ella._

…

El destino había hecho que se cruzaran varias veces, al parecer la profesora era bastante distraída y no podía recordar los nombres de calles, haciéndola llegar una y otra vez cerca del jardín al que el joven Hiiragizawa regaba siempre a la misma hora. Tras darse por vencida, la joven japonesa decidió dar el pie para que la plática se diera entre ellos de una forma más amable, Eriol no tardó en darse cuenta que aquello no era algo producto del azar, estaban predestinados.

No solo era una mujer bella y poderosa, también tenía la clave que él necesitaba para su misión. Y ambos coincidieron en que no existía nada de coincidencia en su amistad, cuando Eriol se enteró que conocía a Sakura Kinomoto desde pequeña.

Kaho era la pieza que le faltaba para iniciar a moverse. Y aunque en un inicio la había observado como una valiosa amiga, el tiempo hizo lo suyo.

Y por eso comprendía muy bien la mirada de aquel par.

Sonrió antes de salir de la sala. _¿Qué estaría pasando con Yue por la falta de atención de su joven ama?_

Se moría por saber que planeaba el hermano de Sakura, porque si algo Kaho le había advertido era que Touya Kinomoto no era ajeno a nada de lo que sucedía con su hermana menor.

 _«Quizás deba darle una pequeña ayuda a Ruby»_

…

La pelicula del tercer año de la preparatoria Seijo estaba rodándose en la casa de Eriol, pues era la más antigua de todo Tomoeda y su ubicación era privilegiada.

Para una pelicula antigua, era un lugar perdido en el tiempo ideal.

Sakura estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, Tomoyo lo había notado inmediatamente. Así que con la excusa de acomodarle parte del kimono se alejaron de Shaoran y de Eriol, quien acordó ir a preparar té mientras tanto.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Es que yo —en ese momento, Touya y Yukito salieron al balcón donde grabarían la mejor toma de la pelicula—, Tomoyo yo —dijo Sakura apretando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Verás, me di cuenta que… —apretó más los puños contra su pecho— me gusta Shaoran —confesó finalmente y antes de escuchar el grito de emoción de su amiga, escuchó el de su hermano. Voltearon a ver y Yukito estaba colgando de la mano de Touya inconsciente— ¡Yukito! —gritó con espanto y con ayuda de su carta Viento, lo puso sano y salvo.

Touya bajó por el árbol hasta el suelo para tomar a Yukito en brazos e ingresar a la casa ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

La culpa se instaló con rapidez en el rostro de Sakura.

Ingresó a la casa y no tardó en localizar el lugar donde Touya había llevado a Yukito, ahí detrás de la puerta escuchó toda la verdad.

Su hermano lo sabía todo, su hermano sabía que al verse perturbado el lazo de Yue con ella todo empeoraría, Yukito había estado en peligro… Y ella era la culpable, la única culpable…

Su corazón había traicionado los sentimientos de Yukito, había traicionado a su guardián.

Y lo siguiente que sintió, la hizo empezar a llorar sin poder controlarlo. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba su hermano desmayado en brazos de Yue.

Su hermano estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de que sus sentimientos no se quedaran quietos.

Se sentía horrible.

—No te preocupes, él estará bien —le dijo Yue, pero no le estaba prestando atención. Solo podía fijar sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, en su hermano que yacía sobre la cama inconsciente y sin magia.

Se sentía culpable y nada la haría cambiar de parecer.


	10. Destino

**Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC**

 **Tema : Qué hubiera pasado si Yukito correspondía a los sentimientos de Sakura.**

 **Palabras : 1040**

 **Fecha de Finalización: 06 de Mayo 2018**

 **.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a ValSmile. Adoré tu reto! Gracias por desafiar a mi mente a esto. No fue lo que planeamos en un inicio, pero haberlo extendido tanto me encanto! Te lo terminé en el capitulo 66. Ese en el que creías que iniciaría el fic... Al menos te lo terminé ahí.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews en este desafio ;) Besitos acuáticos para todos!**

 **Pronto continuaré con Sakura y las Cartas, ya está listo.**

 **Y les tengo una nueva historia :) Pronto más novedades!**

* * *

 **Y sí**

 **Destino**

…

El festival de la preparatoria Seijou había sido la idea que tuvieron entre todos para hacer que Sakura se animara un poco, pero parecía que nada servía. Tomoyo y Shaoran solo podían observar, sabían lo que había pasado con su hermano a grandes rasgos, no había querido ventilar lo de sus sentimientos por su amigo, para no hacerle cargar a él también parte de ese dolor.

Suspiró por enésima vez, causando que Yukito, pidiéndole permiso a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, se fuera con Sakura antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños mientras caminaba con la falsa identidad de Yue de camino al parque Pingüino. Ya se habían alejado bastante de la escuela.

—Quería hablar contigo —le dijo con una sonrisa—, te he notado muy triste desde hace unos días y yo…

—No te preocupes —respondió tratando de sonreír—, no es nada grave.

—Lo único que te voy a pedir —dijo deteniéndose para agacharse y quedar a la altura del rostro de Sakura—, es que no me mientas…

—Yukito… —susurró.

—Te conozco Sakura —le aseguró—. También mi otra identidad —le confirmó, haciéndola ruborizar. Tras adquirir la magia de Touya, Yukito había tomado conciencia de su otra identidad. Apretó los labios.

—Yo —bajó la mirada, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el muchacho de cabellos blancos, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella hasta los columpios, aquel lugar alejado del parque donde podrían conversar. La hizo sentar en uno, y luego se sentó él.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Yukito habló por fin…

—No es tu culpa —Sakura lo miró sorprendida—. No es tu culpa, Touya no lo cree así, Yue tampoco, ni mucho menos yo —le afirmó.

—Pero si yo… —trató de decir, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

—Me hicieron sentir muy bien tus sentimientos por mí Sakura, eres una niña encantadora y estoy seguro que la persona que tenga realmente tu corazón es muy afortunada…

—Yo… —bajó la mirada.

—Yue tenía que mantener un lazo directo contigo para poder seguir existiendo sin problemas, pero yo —cerró los ojos y elevó la mirada hacia el cielo—… también desvié mis sentimientos hacia otra persona. No solo fuiste tú, Sakura. Yo también fallé. No me importó nada, quería estar con la persona que realmente me hace feliz…

Sakura lo observaba hablar y algo dentro de ella, encajó como una pieza de rompecabezas. Apretó ambas manos en la correa de los columpios y se meció un poco.

—Es mi hermano, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Así es —la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Aquella respuesta hizo que Sakura comprendiera todo, porqué al verlos sentía que sobraba, porqué su hermano había regresado a ser el mismo sujeto preocupado que ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo sus bromas. Y también, porqué había sido capaz de sacrificar aquel don especial para salvarle la existencia.

—¿En serio, eres feliz? —se atrevió a preguntar. De esa respuesta dependía que iba a hacer a partir de ahora.

—Lo soy —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa—, Touya es la persona más importante para mí y mientras éste con él, ya soy feliz —cerró sus ojos, aun sonriendo— ¿No es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Li? —ante aquello, Sakura enrojeció rápidamente. Yukito rio— Tienes que decírselo —le aconsejó—. No pierdas a tu persona más especial por esto, Sakura —extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla derecha—. Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y también quiero verte feliz.

—Yukito…

—Anda —dijo poniéndose de pie—, volvamos con los demás. Deben estar preocupados por ti.

…

Tomoyo y Shaoran todavía estaban esperando por Sakura en la preparatoria, ambos habían preferido no retirarse por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, al verla regresar con tantos ánimos, suspiraron aliviados.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, disfrutaron cada una de las atracciones hasta la hora de cierre. Yukito se despidió para ir por Touya, ambos estaban encargados del aseo de su salón. Tomoyo encontró pertinente dejar a Sakura y a Shaoran solos, así que se despidió con una sonrisa, esperándolos ver en clases.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaron por las calles sin decir nada, aunque el silencio era cómodo para Sakura, Shaoran no se sentía así. Algo le preocupaba, así que detuvo su andar y se paró frente a Sakura.

—¿Qué era lo que te sucedía? —le dijo.

—Nada que no sepas —le dijo desviando la mirada, como estaban cerca del puente, caminó unos pasos más, se apoyó contra la baranda y miró el agua fijamente— Hablé con Yukito, sobre él, mi hermano y sobre la magia de Yue —dijo apretando los puños.

—Ya veo —respondió poniéndose a su lado, imitándola. También observó el agua que corría debajo de ellos.

—Shaoran…

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué harás cuando termine de cambiar todas las cartas? —lo miró— ¿Qué harás cuando las cosas extrañas que me rodean, desaparezcan?

—Pues —Shaoran apretó las manos que colgaban del barandal—, es probable que vuelva a Hong Kong, tengo muchas cosas que hacer allí —el corazón de Sakura se agitó de golpe. Eso le dolía.

—¿Y no podrías quedarte? —aquella pregunta con voz cargada de súplica sorprendió a Shaoran, así que la miró. Se veía triste y él no quería verla así.

—Supongo que, si hay algún motivo para quedarme, regresaría a casa a dejar todo en orden y después volvería para quedarme aquí.

—¿Te gusta Tomoeda? —le preguntó. Shaoran corrió la mirada hacia el agua frente a él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me gustan muchas cosas de Tomoeda —respondió. « _Y alguien que vive aquí, también»_ pensó, sonriendo.

Sakura no pudo evitar ver su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa la tranquilizó tanto como sus palabras.

Ahora que sabía que Shaoran era la persona que su persona especial, no iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado. No. Sakura volvió a mirar el agua que fluía en el río.

Dejaría las cosas fluir, porque el destino es caprichoso igual que un río, ese que tras recuperarse de la sequía vuelve a su cauce natural.

Sakura esperaría hasta que las cincuenta y dos cartas Clow fuera Cartas Sakura y, en ese momento, le daría un motivo más que suficiente a Shaoran para que se quedará ahí, con ella, para siempre.


	11. Epilogo

**Quería dejarles este plus de la historia :) Gracias por sus mensajes y nos estamos leyendo el lunes en Sakura y las Cartas ;)**

 **Palabras: 1420**

 **Iniciado: 24 de Abril 2018**

 **Finalizado: 11 de Mayo de 2018**

* * *

 **Y sí**

 **Epilogo**

…

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa en esa ocasión.

Ahora que las pruebas de Eriol ya habían quedado y que el joven que resultó ser la reencarnación de Clow iba a volver a Inglaterra, entonces…

 _¿Qué sería de Shaoran?_

Las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez en el puente la perseguían, _¿sería que el momento de volver a Hong Kong también se acercaba para él?_ ¡No quería, no quería que eso pasara! No quería volver a separarse de Shaoran, otra vez…

Estaba pensando que podría hacer, cuando recordó la historia de los ositos de felpa y sus significados. Armada de valor, un trozo de tela y su caja de costura, esa noche no dormiría.

Ese osito iba a ser una muestra del cariño especial que sentía por él y a su vez, quizás, el motivo para retenerlo en Japón… si es que la correspondía.

Sacudió la cabeza. _No importaba. Tenía que hacerlo._

…

Como era de esperarse, al otro día llegó tarde. ¿Por qué los sábados tenían que ir a clases?

Agitada se derrumbó en su escritorio tratando de estabilizar su respiración, mientras a su lado, Tomoyo abanicaba su mano sobre ella para darle algo de aire. Pero no fue la última en llegar, un par de segundos después, llegó Shaoran.

Quien, tras sentarse en el banco tras ella, soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó girándose en su asiento, pero cuando éste iba a responder el profesor Terada entró al salón.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le susurró, aquello la hizo sonrojar, pero a la vez la preocupó.

…

El lado bueno de ser sábado es que no tenían clases hasta muy tarde, así que ambos esperaron hasta que todos se fueran de la sala y, tras la pequeña porra que Tomoyo le echó a Sakura y confundió a Shaoran, el par se quedó solo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Shaoran adelantando un par de pasos.

—Claro —dijo, afirmando entre sus manos la bolsa que encerraba su regalo, era ahora el momento de todo.

…

Llegaron hasta los columpios, aquel lugar en el parque Pingüino para Sakura tenía muchos significados. Y en cada uno de ellos, él estaba con ella. Como ahora.

Se sentaron uno en cada uno. Y Shaoran apretó las manos en ambas correas del suyo. Sakura notó que él quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras, así que habló por él.

—Te tienes que ir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, causando sorpresa en Shaoran, quien luego suspiró y afirmar con la cabeza— Lo temía…

—Mi madre me llamó esta mañana —dijo sin mirarla—, necesita que vuelva. Tengo un par de trámites de los que debo encargarme y necesitan que termine la primaria allá, por temas académicos y técnicas.

—¿Y eso cuánto tiempo es? —preguntó confundida.

—Usamos el mismo sistema que aquí, sería un año mínimo —respondió elevando la mirada.

—Supongo que… —dijo Sakura apretando la bolsa que cargaba contra su pecho— un año será fácil de soportar —ante aquello último, Shaoran la miró confundido—. Verás, Shaoran, yo —dijo apretando aún más la bolsa. No le salían las palabras. Se regañó mentalmente por eso, así que decidió irse por otro lado, sonrió—. Antes que volvieras, hubo una moda aquí, en Tomoeda, se dice que, si le haces un osito de felpa a la persona que te gusta, y éste te corresponde, le pondrá su nombre. Si esto pasa, es una muestra de que su amor será eterno —Shaoran no había dejado de mirarla, su corazón había empezado a latir de sobremanera, mientras las mejillas de Sakura empezaban a colorearse de rosa—. Entonces yo… —se supo de pie rápidamente y se paró frente a él, extendiéndole la bolsa que cargaba. Shaoran la tomó sorprendido y tras abrir el paquete, se encontró con un osito rosado con alas que lo miraba fijamente. Se quedó paralizado.

 _¿Sakura lo había hecho para él? ¿Es que acaso, Sakura, lo quería? ¿En qué increíble realidad vivía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?_

Sakura lo observaba nerviosa, el castaño frente a ella no respondía, ¿será que el motivo que le dio no era suficiente?

—Shaoran —dijo avergonzada—, no te sientas presionado y no… —trató de recuperar su osito bastante triste, pero no pudo. Los brazos de Shaoran se aferraron al oso con fuerza, impidiendo que lo tomara.

—¡Es mío! —dijo protegiéndolo. Ahora fue el momento de Sakura de quedar paralizada.

—¿Hoe?

—Me voy mañana —le informó poniéndose de pie—. Si puedes venir al aeropuerto, el vuelo sale a las 11 —miró el osito rosado en sus brazos y sonrió—. Sakura.

Y tras eso se fue, tan rápido que no alcanzó a frenarlo.

 _¿Qué era eso? ¿Aceptó sus sentimientos o no? ¿Volvería a Japón o se quedaría en Hong Kong?_

Estaba por desanimarse cuando recordó sus últimas palabras. ¿ _La había citado al aeropuerto?_ Observó el lugar por donde se alejó.

 _¿Le daría ahí su respuesta?_

¡Ahora sí que estaba ansiosa!

…

Dio vueltas y vueltas esa noche preguntándose qué pasaría en el aeropuerto. Kero simplemente la observaba, la veía preocupada y no había podido sacarle información. Lo único que sabía, por medio de Yue, era que ellos habían terminado ese lazo que les había creado Clow y que ambos buscarían la felicidad por otros lados.

—Sakura —susurró viéndola desde el cajón del escritorio—, espero que estés bien.

…

La mañana del domingo encontró a Sakura corriendo por el aeropuerto, se había atrasado. ¡Lo había tratado de evitar! Pero el trafico había sido insoportable.

Se giraba de vez en cuando, esperando poder encontrarlo, pero nada. _¿Se habría ido ya?_

—No —susurró aterrada. Segundos después, una voz conocida para ella la mencionó, elevó la mirada con alegría para encontrarse con Wei frente a ella.

—Señorita Sakura —el hombre mayor, se acercó a ella para guiarla hasta donde se encontraba su joven amo.

Shaoran estaba sentado, aguardando por la hora de partir, con la mirada fija en las dos bolsas que tenía a su lado. ¿Alcanzaría a llegar?

Sonrió de lado.

Era Sakura, siempre conseguía la forma de llegar.

—Joven —la voz de Wei, hizo desviar la mirada hacia él, encontrándose junto a su mayordomo, a Sakura.

—Viniste —susurró.

—Shaoran —suspiró cuando llegó frente a él—. Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes —le dijo y sin perder el tiempo, tomó una de las bolsas que tenía junto a él— Gracias por venir, quería darte esto —le dijo entregándosela.

Sakura tomó la bolsa y la abrió, dentro se encontró con un osito en gris oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

—También investigué algo de los osos —dijo Shaoran, sacando de la otra bolsa un listón rosado. Se acercó aún más a Sakura para ponerle el listón en el cuello al oso plomizo—. Que además de nombrarlo como la persona que te gusta, si le atas un listón y lo entregas, ese es el día de su cumpleaños.

—Shaoran —Sakura lo miró cuando éste terminó de armar el moño.

—Yo no tengo problema de que ese oso se llamé Shaoran —le dijo sonriendo para luego buscar en la otra bolsa el osito que Sakura le había dado, el cual tenía en su cuello un bonito moño verde—. Si me permites llamar Sakura a éste. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura no lo resistió, apretó los labios con una mezcla de sentimientos y lo abrazó.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó, abrazándola también.

—Sí —afirmó y luego se separó de él para mirarlo—. Entonces…

—¡Me has dado el mejor motivo para querer volver a Japón! —le comentó mirando el oso que tenía en su brazo.

—Shaoran…

—Trataré de volver lo antes posible —le prometió tomando con ambas manos el osito que ahora se llamaba Sakura—. Ambos prometemos volver. ¿Me esperaras?

—Por supuesto —respondió elevando las manos con el osito Shaoran, para apegarlo a su mejilla derecha—, ambos estaremos esperándote hasta que puedas volver.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un par de segundos, la sonrisa marcada con fuerza en ambos jóvenes solo fue desarmada cuando Wei anunció la hora de partir.

Con algo de pena, pero con la ilusión de volverse a ver pronto, se despidieron…

Wei observó a su joven amo con una sonrisa y luego miró hacia el frente mientras entregaba los boletos de abordaje.

—¿Aun cree que venir a Japón fue una pérdida de tiempo?

Shaoran no lo miró, observó el oso alado que tenía en brazos y sonrió.

—Para nada —negó con la cabeza—. Venir a este país fue lo mejor que pude hacer, porque la conocí a ella.


End file.
